


Let's go look the stars

by Lalalajolly



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Gay, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, Missionary Position
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21933826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalalajolly/pseuds/Lalalajolly
Summary: Sean received an e-mail while he's with his brother in Puerto Lobos, he didn't expect it, but this surprise did his journey in his best journey of his life.
Relationships: Sean Diaz/Finn
Kudos: 13





	Let's go look the stars

**Author's Note:**

> A short fanfiction about the time spent by two old friends together.
> 
> This is the first time I write a fanfiction and I publish it, English is not my first language.  
> I hope you appreciate the same.

"What do you do this evening Daniel?"  
"I have to go out with Chris, while he's here I'd like to stay with him, he came here only for me, so.."  
"Yes, I understand."  
"You Sean? What will you do this evening?"  
"Mmh, I think I will go out with an old friend. Five days ago I received an unexpected e-mail.  
"Oh really? From who and how?"  
“Probably thanks to our buisness cards.”  
While the’re were talking someone knocked the door, Daniel went to open it, and who was in front of him make him surprise.  
"Finn?? Oh God!! What are you doing here??!!"  
He hugged him:  
"Oooh dude!!! How are you? Wow, you became really strong ahah!!"  
"What are you doing in here??" Said Daniel dissolving the embrace:  
"I came here to meet you guys!! Where is your brother? Sean?? Are you hiding yourself dude?"  
"I'm here. Hey Finn, how are you?"  
In that moment Finn was unable to move, he was so happy to find Sean in front of him, after so many years; some seconds passed Finn spoke:  
"Oh God Sean!! Dude I can't believe, you're ok?" And they hugged:  
"Yes I'm ok, I'm still the same.. whit one eye, but you know this."  
"Woow I don't believe this, I have Diaz brothers here with me, I'm so fucking happy!!!"  
"We're happy too, Finn!!" Said Daniel.  
They passed full hours together, speaking of everything, of their life, remembering moments passed together, until Daniel said:  
"Now I'm sorry guys, I must go now, Chris is almost here and I've still take a shower and change my clothes."  
"Oooh, don't you stay with us? I wanted to go seeing stars together!!!!"  
"I'm so sorry Finn, but I can't, Chris could murders me if I’m late, sorry dude, see you tomorrow?"  
"Naah don't worry my friend, yeah tomorrow probably you'll find me here again. Good walk dude!!"  
"Thank you Finn, bye Sean."  
"Bye Daniel."  
Some embarrassing seconds passed with silence, only with the noises of the waves and the shower, but finally Finn broke the silence:  
"So Sean, do you want to go out with me this evening? I wanted to go to looking stars, do you want to came with me?"  
"Obviously yes Finn, you came here only for us, I imagine. I could passed for a shit if I don't go with you!"  
"Ahaha don't worry, you'll never be a shit for me sweetie."  
"So, wait a minute, time to make something food an we can go."  
"Ok little Sean."  
"Little Sean?"  
"Yes, because I'm taller than you!!"  
"Yes, but only for five centimeters!!"  
"They're good little Sean!"  
"Ok stop now, or I don't prepare anything for you for dinner!!"  
"Jeez I'm sorry!! Ok, ok, I'll always call you "sweetie" do you like it?"  
"Yes, it's my favorite surname, that's because you always called me like this." Said Sean while prepared two toast.  
.  
.  
.  
They went in the car and leave the house, direction: nobody knew were.  
Sean looked out the car window, Finn looked him and asked:  
"What are you thinking about? Are you worried for Daniel?"  
"No, no, I know he's ok with Chris.."  
"Soo are you worried because you don't know were I'm taking you?"  
"No, it's not that, I'm only thinking that I'm happy, because you are here.."  
"Oooh you are sooo sweet!!" I'm happy too to stay with you Sean."  
"So, were are we going?"  
"I'm looking for a hill when we can look the stars as well."  
"Ok. What do you think about that?" Finn turned his head in the direction of the hill on the right side:  
"I think it's perfect!! Good work sweetie."  
"Thank you."  
They arrived over the hill with Finn's car and went out, there was cold that evening, and Sean didn't take his jacket, he shevered:  
"Are you cold?"  
"Yes, a little."  
"Mmh, so we can heat toasts inside." They got inside the car again and in silence ate their dinner. Finn was the first to finish his toast and got off the car again, followed by Sean, Finn took a plaid from hood of his car and put it on the bonnet, and looking to Sean said:  
"We can watch them from here, do you want?"  
"Yes, I think it's a good idea."  
"Very well, so.." Finn lay down on the plaid, waiting Sean did it too.  
So much minutes passed in silence between them, no one wanted to say something, Sean though that Finn went to sleep, but him spoke:  
"Stars are reeeally beautiful, don't ya?"  
"Yes, you are right. Sky is full of them"  
"Yeah.." Finn turn his head to watched Sean, and said:  
"Aren't beautiful stars only, your profile too."  
"What? My profile?"  
"Yes! You are a cute nose, and your eyes.." Sean looked him with some angry face:  
"Ops.. Your eye, is very beautiful. The most I prefer are your lips.  
"Why?"  
"Because they're perfect, small, flashy and soft.."  
"How do you know they're soft?"  
"You forgot the..."  
"Ooh yes sorry, I remember it, the kiss, right?"  
"Yes.. I want see you lips frontally, turn your head."  
"What? Why?" Sean saw Finn approach him and then kiss him, first gently, and after more passionate. They went away and looked in each others eyes:  
“It missed me, Finn..”  
“Me too, Sean.”  
They kissed again and again, until Sean started shivering and got in the car followed by Finn:  
“Uuh it’s cold outside, if you want i can..” Finn was interrupted by Sean:  
“Dude, you know with us there is a strong connection, don’t ya?”  
“Yes, i think it too.”  
“It’s better to stop this or i could became obsessed again of you..” said Finn while he looked down, but Sean raised his face and said:  
“For me it’s ok if you become obsessed of me.” So Finn looked Sean’s red face and kissed him, but more rough and pushed Sean against the car window until his back touched it, Sean embraced his neck and pulled Finn more closer to him, after this Sean gently pushed Finn away and looked him in the eye, he was all red and his eyes were a little wet, Finn asked him a little warried:  
“Ehi sweetie are you ok? What are you afraid of?”  
“I-i’m ok, just a little excited, that i could.. pass out now.”  
“Oh dude, you’re so cute, i want you so much, right now.”  
“Than, take me..” Finn lowered the seat and made Sean lie down, they looked from each others, Finn started first:  
“Sean, do you want to..?”  
“Yes Finn, i’ve waited it for so much!”  
“Oh dude, do you want to be top or bottom?”  
“It’s the same thing, i’ve never did sex, in my life.”  
“Really?? Sean Diaz!! A beautiful guy like you never have sex, i don’t believe it!!”  
“You must instead. Well one time with a girl i tried it, but it’s not for me, i’m not able to it, sorry.”  
“Don’t worry honey, I do everything.. So you’re virgin in both cases..”  
“Yes.”  
“Mmh, let’s get behind, it’s more largest.” They go into back seats, Finn took off Sean’s shirt, undid the pants and did the same with himself:  
“Now we’re almost naked Sean, you’re turn to take off our underwears.”  
“Ok but, why me?”  
“Just do it!! Don’t think to anything else.” So Sean took off both underwears and became totally naked, it got hotter in the car with their breaths.  
Finn started to lick Sean’s neck, after his clavicles, until he got his nipples, leaving marks on him, Sean was complitely out for the sensation he feeled, some tears came out from his eye, Finn noticed and asked him:  
“Are you ok? Why are you crying sweetie?”  
“Because i’ve never feel this sensation before, it’s so beautiful and exciting, fuck!!”  
“Soo, that’s it, mmh...”  
“Wh-wwhat are you doing?? Finn??” He went down to Sean’s penis and he started to lick it, it was just with a little pre-cum out, Finn licked it and heard Sean gasp:  
“Oh fuck!! Finn, i feel so strange!! I’m a little scared..” Finn looked him:  
“Don’t worry dude, it’s only normal you feel like this, you don’t have to be scared, i’m with you!!”  
“I feel you!!! Oh God!! Careful!!..” Sean came out in Finn’s face:  
“Oh God!! I’m sorry Finn!! I didn’t want to..” Finn stepped over him looking him with a smile in his face:  
“It’s ok, it’s ok, it’s normal for this to happen.”  
“Yeah I know this!”  
“Ooh so you’re not complitely umprepared!!”  
“NO!!! What do you think!! AH!! What are you doing??” Finn moved his finger to Sean’s entrance and put it inside:  
“So do you know this too?”  
“NO!! Jesus, it hurts!! Please Finn, stop!!”  
“I can’t, or it will hurts even more!!”  
“Ok, i don’t know anything of this.”  
“That’s because you have to trust me and tried not to think anything else.”  
“Ok..” Finn put inside him another finger and Sean shouted for the unexpected think:  
“OH FINN!! I feel so strange!! What did you touch??”  
“Your prostate!!”  
“Feels so straaange!! It’s so good..” Finn took from his schoolbag a condom and put himself, after raised Sean’s legs and put his penis in front of the entrance, he looked at Sean’s face and said:  
“Are you ready sweetie?”  
“Yes, I think, i hope..”  
“Ok than..” Finn slowly penetrated him until it entered completely, then looked at Sean and saw him with his eyes closed and in tears, he was holding his breath:  
“Why are you holding breath Sean?” Asked worried:  
“B-because i don’t want someone hear us!”  
“Ehi, don’worry, here are only us, and no one can hear us. OK? So relax yourself, please, or i twill be hurt you.”  
“Ok.. You can move now.” Finn started his moe slowly than go faster and faster, they looked at each oter and Sean exclaimed:  
“Finn!! Ah!! It’s so good!!!! God I love you!!! I love you so much!!”  
“Love you too sweetie!! AH!! Love you!!”  
“Faster!! Please!! It’s.. AH!!!” Shouted out Sean:  
“I’m coming! I’m coming inside you!!”  
“Please just do it!!!” And they both cumming, Sean on his chest and Finn inside Sean, in the condom. After Finn closed his eyes and dropped onto Sean:  
“That was the first best fucked i’ve ever had dude.”  
“That was the first fuck i had.. and it was cool!”  
“I’m happy you liked it, little puppy.”  
“You used a lot of nickname today.”  
“I had them all preserved.”  
“Ahah ok, ok.” They stayed like this for a lot of time until Finn got up and dressed, Sean did it too and than they returned home naming that hill as "the first time".  
.  
.  
.  
Next day Finn was ready to leaves Diaz’s house, he greeted Daniel with a hug and let Sean accompany him to the door:  
“That was a good time, i hope we’ll see you again Finn.”  
“Don’t worry Sean. Now i know were you and youre brother live, I’ll come to visit you often little Sean, oh and obviously that was a cool moment!” Said Finn and after kissed him on the forhead an on the lips:  
“I love you Sean, so much.”  
“Yeah, me too Finn, see you soon.”  
“You can count on it honey.” After Finn got in the car and leave.  
Daniel approached his brother and said to him:  
“Sean, are you ok?”  
“Yes, i know i’ll come again.”  
“Yes he said it too, but wait, what happened yesterday night?”  
“We had sex..”  
“Really?? Good bro!! I’m so happy for you!! Next time then we celebrate the wedding directly!!! Ahah cool!!”  
“Yeah.. OH NO!!! It’s soon for that Daniel!!”  
“Yes, yes, you said that!!” Than Daniel let him brother looked the street that Finn left minutes ago nowing that they would see each other again.


End file.
